A weird freedom
by hj9
Summary: Tamaki gives up control, s m, future multi chapter


A/N no real spoilers but I did get the idea from the last two episodes. I guess there's oocness, but hey it is M, so who gives a fuck :) . It is S&M, so yeah. I'm gonna make it multi-chapter. It is PWP (porn with plot) The first chapter is long winded. I promise smut in every chapter :) However the first chapter smut is kinda one-sided. And now its time for me to shut up and for you to read.

(Its Tamaki point of view, by the way)

****************************************************************************************************

I hate having to be in charge. Making decisions and having to be in control. I even hate picking what activity to do. I don't mind doing things that I want to do by myself, but when it involves other people, I worry. I'm afraid that I'll mess up and hurt someone. I don't care if I make a mistake, but when my mistake effects someone I feel like dying.

That's why I love 'study group' with Kyouya. On these tuesday nights for three hours I get to be selfish. I get to not make any decisions, I just do what I'm told.

Originally 'study group' was study group. I received a C in english (I already know to languages, why do I need to learn another!) and my grandmother was furiose, which ment spending a portion of my time with Kyouya. It was fine with me, he is my best friend after all. At first it was normal, he asked me what I wanted to focus on and we spent the next three hours working on it.

Then midterms came. I was pretty confident and didn't see the point in studying anymore, so I chatted away to Kyouya and didn't focus on my work. If I actually gave Kyouya a moment to talk back, I would of expected the slap.

He stood up from his chair and shoved my head into the desk. He tighten his grip, keeping my head in place. He leaned down and growled in my ear "You will pay attention, you will do your work and you will actually learn something for once. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I whispered to the desk.

"Good, I'll be back in thirty minutes. Have exercises 15-45 done by the time I get back" He left the room and I started on my work.

Thirty minutes later he returned looking somber. He sat in his chair and moved mine to face him.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I lost my temper. I just get frustrated sometimes and I want you to score high on your exam. I am really sorry, I shouldn't of hurt you, you are my closest friend." He gave a sad smile.

"It's alright kyouya" I smiled a little to cheerfully "I can be a bit overactive"

"I promise you it wont happen again. I think it might be best if you if you leave early tonight" He stood up and started to walk to the door.

I reached out and grabbed his sleeve "No, its okay, really. I didn't mind, I like being, um, I like being told what to do.

He gave me that Ootori business stare "Really" he said slowly "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I hate making decisions"

"In that case let go of my shirt"

I quickly let go "Oh, sorry"

"Don't apologize" He said returning to his chair "Just do as I say"

"Okay" I mumbled blushing.

"Did you finish your english exercise's?"

"Yes"

"Good, then get started on your grammar, problems 62-79 and 82"

"Right away" I said smiling

That was how it was for awhile. I liked it so much even though it was so simple. Then he did something that completely changed our relationship, so subtle that I didn't even notice.

"Tamaki" He said during a small break, "Go get me a bottled of water."

"Do you want me to ask the servant or something?" I said moving to the intercom.

"No" He said a little frustrated, " I want you to get it. I want it cold too, so grab it from the fridge"

"Are you serious?" I didn't mind, but it was just not... normal for me.

"Yes, and don't make me again."

"Okay" I left the room went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and went back to the room. "Here" I held the bottle out again."

He didn't even look up from his computer "Open it"

I quickly open it. Kyouya held out his hand as he heard the crunch of plastic. I put the bottle in his hand.

"Good job" He took a sip "Next time wipe the bottle first so it's not wet when I touch it."

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time, I get thirsty. Break's over, get back to work"

It started just like that. Him telling me to get something, move something, send me on a random errand just to see me run around. Then he told me to take off my shirt one day and I did no question's ask. Then later that month my pants, and on another ;lesson my underwear. I didn't say no. I just did what he wanted. I came so use to it that whenever I entered his room I automatically took off my cloths. One time he wrote failure in red permanent maker across my chest when I couldn't answer any questions correctly on my practice test. Another time he set the thermostat to 52 degrees just to watch me shiver.

Summer vacation came closer and since we wouldn't be having classes for two months, this would be our last study group for awhile. It started out with the normal, me naked and Kyouya clothed, sitting next to each other working.

"Tamaki" Kyouya said closing the text book " That's all for tonight, your finished"

"Okay" I stood up to leave but was idmeatily slammed back into the chair.

"I didn't say you could leave, did I?"

"No, you didn't, I'm sorry."

"I told you before, don't apologize" He said with an edge to his voice. He stood up from his chair and started to walk away from the desk "Come, follow me" I followed him to the steps that created the seconded story of his room. "Sit" He said snapping at the middle step.

"Why?" I couldn't help to ask, this was out of routine.

His face became blank "Sit" He said again pointing to the step.

It was silent for a moment then soft footsteps followed as I walked to the step and sat down.

"Stay there" Kyouya said, he walked back yo the desk and pulled out a black case from one of the drawers and rolled the chair to the steps. He sat down and faced me. "Tamaki, open your legs."

I've been naked before in front of kyouya before but for some reason I felt embarrassed, this was different.

"Open them, Tamaki"

I opened my legs slowly.

"Wider"

I looked down and blushed as I spread my legs.

"Don't look down, look at me" I looked up, his face was so calm, not kind or filled with artificial happiness, just calm with no serenity.

"Now Tamaki, you are going to do exactly as a say. I know you can do that for me. I don't want any question's or hesitation from you. If I say to do it, do it. Understand?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I- I don't know if-" I tried to say but his eyes were unnerving.

"Tamaki, have you ever taken orders before this?"

"No"

"I have all my life. I hate it because I'm ment to lead and I'm constantly stuck as a subordinate. You on the other hand get to make the orders and you hate it. It seems almost cruel. We should be able to be what we want, but you know as well as I do that someone of our class does not have that luxury ironically. Can't we be ourselves with each other. Lets switch for a bit. You do what I say and see what it is like to have to do _everything _that some one tells you to do. Okay"

I took a deep breath. I felt vulnerable. Real true vulnerability. It was a new feeling. Sometimes I like to blame it. That it caused me not to think straight.

"Oh- Okay" I gulped "Lets switch."

His face didn't change at all, as if knowing he get his way the entire time "Spread your legs, you closed them during our conversation."

My legs open up like a spring

"Good Job" He actually smiled. He leaned back in his chair. "Better reaction then I thought. Now I want you to put your hand on your cock and masturbate"

I moved my hand against my leg and wrapped my finger around my dick, but was frozen after that. Hi eyes were so empty. I couldn't move.

"I guess you really do need to be told everything" He sat up "Move your hand up and down, keep at a slow pace for now"

It worked, my hand started to move on it's own. I stayed slowed, tempted to move faster, but I guessed that since we technically still had a hour left he wanted to fill it. I could feel myself become harder and harder, until I had a full erection.

"You can go faster now"

I was grateful for the order and moved my hand quicker. I started to pant and my cheeks became darker with heat and with being turned on in front of kyouya.

"Take your other hand and place it on your stomach. Move it up to your chest, feel the sweat from touching yourself. Trail your fingers to your nipple. Work on it. Twist it and pinch it until it gets harder. Carress it flat and work on the other."

I moved as he told. Following anxiously to each word. I couldn't control my breathing any more. I knew my eyes were filled with want, lusting over myself.

"Move your hand more"

I was on full speed now. I could feel myself get closer. I started to moan which was new to me. It was Kyouya, his eyes on my body was changing me.

"Your going to cum soon, aren't you. Would it even matter if I told you to stop? Or could you not even stop if you wanted. Even if your life depend on it, your body has become separate of your mind and wants to be this slut. I should stop you before its to late."

"No!" I moaned quickly

"You don't give orders here Tamaki, I do"

"Please no" I begged "Please" Tears or sweat started to form in my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll let you cum." He smiled wickedly "But only if that slut body of yours can in the next ten seconds."

I moved quicker. Pumping my dick to what felt like the max. I felt a familiar twitch and came. Cum filled up my hands, and covered my cock. I gasped greedily, filling my lungs with air. I felt like I just ran a marathon.

"Well I have to say I am a bit impressed." Kyouya stood up holding the black case he took from the desk earlier. " You made it just down to the wire. Lets see if you can do it again.

He open the case and pulled out something long and pink. It kind looked like a filled up test tube from chemistry. " What's that?" I said between breaths.

"1: I said not to ask questions and 2: If you don't know what this is this going to get interesting."

"I'm sorry" I looked down, my breath caught up.

"Don't look down." He reminded me. My head snapped back up to his eyes. He held up the pink object a little. " This is called a dildo. Turn around."

I flipped on my stomach the steps uncomfortable on my stomach.

"Tamaki," he sighed "Put your knees on the first step and your face on the last step, keep your hands to your sides"

I did as I was told, adjusting myself quickly. I leaned my head to the right unable to see anything. His footsteps came to me slow, loud and very deliberate.

"Like I told you before, this is a dildo. It's like a plastic penis. I assume this would be your first time, but I wont be gentle. This is going to go so far up your ass I wont be surprised if I lose it. It will hurt, I don't know for how long, the end result will be better. What you need to do is stay on your steps. Keep your knees in place and don't move your head."

I heard his cloths rustle and then his breath on my lower back.

"This will hurt, take a deep breath"

As soon as I inhaled, I felt my ass surrounded in pain. I couldn't scream, my voice couldn't get out. I felt like I was knocked out. The sensation of something inside me was different, it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't filled with pain.

Roughly it was yanked out two inches still in. My voice was came back but I wasn't coherent. I could only get started on a scream, a constant 'AHH- AHH' came out over and over again. Over and over again he kept yanking the dildo in and out until my attempts at screams became.... moans again. And I felt myself become hard again.

"Why am I hard?" I panted

He hit my ass with intense force "Don't ask question's"

"Sorry!"

He spanked me with just as much force twice "Don't apologize"

His voice was so at ease, I couldn't help but cry. It was like he didn't care. This was also the first time he hit me since the first time. I was still hard and needed to be touched.

Kyouya slowed his pace, incredibly. He put each piece by millimeter. I must have gotten use to the speed, because I started to rock back and forth, trying hard to increase the speed.

"I think your body has moved from slut to whore." He grabbed my cock, holding it firm, but I could still move into it "You set the speed, Tamaki"

I kept rocking my body back and forth, unsure of what to do. It didn't take long for me to increase speed. I bucked faster and faster. I could feel myself start to come again, but I didn't think I could move anymore. With one last thrust I came, Kyouya removed his hand and thrusted the dildo out of me. I lost my balance and landed roughly on the steps, covering my sperm with them as I came hard.

Kyouya stood up and walked a few feet away. He gave me a few moments to recover. "It was fun to switch don't you think? Feel free to take a shower its almost ten. I have to leave, I have to attend a benefit. I'll see you on Wednesday with the others okay."

I heard him start to leave and pushed my body to stand "Kyouya wait!"

He turned around "Yes Tamaki?"

I looked down and blush "I think that, I should have study group with you during summer vacation. To keep up on my English."

"Are you sure?" He said walking to me closing the gap between us.

"Yes" I said turning darker "If you have the time"

He lifted my head up, pushing against my chin. "Don't look down" He growled. "I wont ask you again, If you ever want to stop say 'hail'. Thats the only way I'll stop. I'll see you tuesday."

I spent that summer learning, becoming free of decisions. Doing whatever he said, having my virginity taken officially. Anything he wanted because it created my freedom. I look forward to my Tuesday 'study groups"

**************************************************************************************

Reviews are great, but writing stories are better. sorry my grammer and spelling sucks


End file.
